Freezer Monkey
The freezer monkey is a blatant ripoff of the ice tower is a tower which focuses on making Bloons easier targets. He throws ice cubes which slow down Bloons to 75% speed which makes him a glue monkey ripoff! or throws ice cream cones that makes a Bloon slip and go back 25 px. He costs $800 and throws at the speed of an ice tower. He has the range of a glue monkey. Range of a glue monkey and speed of an ice tower? He is a double ripoff! =Upgrades= Path 1 Ice tray He can now throw 2 ice cubes at once but there is a 25% chance 1 will melt before it hits the Bloon. $750 Chocolate Icecream Now he can throws chocolate Icecream which can effect white Bloons and reveals camo status by smearing chocolate Icecream. $1100 Popsicles Instead of throwing ice cubes he throws popsicles. The popsicles can pierce 3 bloons. $1500 Ez Freeze Ice Bucket Every 3 seconds he dumps a cold bucket of water on the track, this can effect 20 bloons and makes them 10% slower. If an effected Bloon is hit with ice cream, it is frozen for 3 seconds; or if it is hit with a popsicle, it is slowed to 50% speed. $2000 Temple of Santa A small temple replaces the monkey. It shoots as fast as a monkey sub (the real one not Meta San's) and has the range of a 0/1 super monkey! It sacrifices all freezer monkeys in a 300px range; if it sacrifices 5 it will gain a rotating icicle cannon. The ice sickles San pierce 5 bloons and 2 layers. $25000 Path 2 Freezer A freezer appears next to him and shoots snowflakes. These create icicles on bloons which can be hit independently 5 times and deal double damage to the Bloon they are on when hit. The freezer shoots once every 1.5 seconds. $1250 Frosty Ground When a Bloon with an icicle(s) is popped it will leave from on the ground which can give 1 icicle to the next Bloon it touches. $1600 Sub Zero When bought he becomes sub zero from mortal kombat!!!!!! he now loses his ability to throw icecream but can throw ice cube twice as fast. $2500 Smellsa The freezer monkey becomes Smellsa a smelly version of Elsa! He er... she gets a new ability! $3250 Let it 'Splode! Both of her attacks explode giving the effect to up to 10 nearby bloons, however her fire rate is decreased to the original. (Effect Time: 10s Cooldown: 25s) ICEE Smellsa becomes the freezer monkey again. He now holds an ICEE which he can splash onto 20 bloons every 5 seconds freezing them for 1.5 seconds, or take a sip of it 10% of the time and throw 3x as fast for 5 seconds. The freezer is now an ICEE freezer which throws 2 snowflakes every second. He also throws 3 ice cubes at a time. $4000 =Other Junk= Trivia *There is a reference here, but I don't know where. *Don't know why this is a thing? Me neither. *Do you like trivia? Unrelated Trivia *The strikethroughs are parts added by my alter ego, Mr. Strikes. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers